A Star Was Born
by bethviolet
Summary: Edward Cullen, hottest Hollywood actor can get any girl he wants. Too bad the one girl he does want, he turns into a bubling and rambling idiot whenever she's near. actorward lives! ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah I know, another story...but I couldn't help it. I love actorward and really wanted to do this...so please read and tell me what you think, I own nothing :)**

**A Star Was Born**

**Chapter 1.**

I pulled on one of my old tee's and didn't even bother to look in the mirror. There was no one to impress today. No today was a _me_ day. No paparazzi, no prying fans, no obnoxious celebrities. Just me, and maybe my best friend, watching a bit of football and drinking some beer.

Being an a-list celebrity had always been my dream, ever since I was 10 years old. I wanted to be talked about and admired. I wanted people to remember me, long after I died, through my acting. But now I had actually made it. I was at the point in my life where I could look back, and know I achieved everything I ever wanted as that 10 year old boy. But looking at it as a 25 year old, my life feels oddly hollow. Empty.

I may have awards to show my achievements, but I have no one to share it with. No one to come home to at night. No one to work _for._ No kids. No wife. _Hell_, I only have one true friend. One person I can actually trust, who isn't one of my parents. And I'm lonely.

But don't feel sorry for me, I don't need all that to be happy. I'm internationally adored. I love my life...yeah, I'm selling shit, are you buying per chance? No? Didn't think so.

I tamed my hair, by running my hand through it, as I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer, I made my way to the living room, to wait on Jasper. My friend.

After college I moved to L.A to get my career started. I'm not big headed, or anything, but I knew from being a young teen that I was a good looking son of a bitch. Girls would literally throw themselves as me, offer my sexual favours, just for the hell of it.

The first audition I went on, was for a comedy, about a some geek who was in love with the head cheerleader. I thought I was a shoo in for the part. So I was kinda devastated when they told me I didn't have the 'right look' for it. After that humiliation, I shied away from another audition, and started working in a coffee house.

A year after my move, Volturi inc. had seen my audition tape for '_for the love of a geek_' and wanted to manage me. I accepted on the spot, because no other management wanted me. And signing with them has literally turned my life around. They got me the lead in this detective movie, based off of the really popular book series. The first one as such a success, that they offered my a contract for all of the _'Cliffshaw' _movies. After that, I was asked to star in more and more movies, and I became the newest golden boy of Hollywood, and people couldn't get enough of me...they still can't. That's why my day off, is spent in the confines of my own home. _Safe_.

I checked my watch, and noted that Jasper should be here in about 10 minutes, if he wanted to see the beginning of the game. Being best friends with Jasper, was a controversial matter for some. Jasper was the host of one of America's biggest and most popular talk shows, _'Tonight, live with Jasper Whitlock'. _We became friends during my 'off' period from working, when I was working as a bus boy. He came in one day, and we just got to talking. His show wasn't running then, so it was just too aspiring young men, talking in a coffee house.

His show took off a few months after our first meet, and we stayed close friends. I was best man at his wedding to my older sister, and godfather to his only child. And in return I'm loyal to his show, giving his any exclusives and I always appear before the premier of any of my movies.

Volturi inc. aren't very happy about our relationship, saying that Jasper can use the things I tell him in confidence, to boost his ratings. But I trust Jasper with my life, and if I'm honest being such good friends with him, helps a lot when being interviewed by him. He knows the subjects that need to be avoided and he knows what subjects are awkward or sensitive to me, and yet on screen the reception is amazing, because we work together so well. We act like two friends catching up.

I was brought out of my musings by my cell ringing. I picked the device up off the coffee table, and groaned as I was the name _'Marcus' _flashing on the screen.

"what?" I growled into the receiver.

"well it's nice talking to you too, Cullen" he chuckled.

"it's my day off Marcus. What do you want" I spat to my manager.

"i know I know, I'm sorry for calling, but I just wanted to let you know that your appearance on 'Whitlock' has been confirmed for tomorrow night"

"I didn't even know there was an appearance to be confirmed. Jasper never said anything" I whined like a child, I even felt like stamping my foot as well.

"well" he chuckled "I'm sure it's not up to the host to do the booking Cullen. Maybe he just forgot to tell you, you were in the pipe line" he reasoned, to which I rolled my eyes. Jasper always knew, weeks before they were due to appear, who was in the pipe line, as Marcus called it. Jazz is defiantly up to something. "Anyway" Marcus continued "you'll be on tomorrow night along with Jacob and Tanya"

"WHAT?" I yelled "I work alone on talk shows"

"yeah, usually...but the Denali agency wanted you all together to represent the premier of the last '_Cliffshaw_' movie"

I grunted in response, I hated appearing with co-stars. Especially these two. I cannot stand Jacob Black, the smug bastard would take any opportunity to make me look bad. And Tanya Starr, as she calls herself, is just disgusting. She likes to cling onto me like second skin, whereas all I want is the cut her loose and get as far away as possible from her. It's not like she's not good looking, she is, it's just...she's so not my type. She'll sleep with anything to boost her career, she drinks, takes drugs, is vain and conceited.

"fine, I'll be at the studio at six?"

"yeah I'll see you there" and I hung up after that. Jasper has some explaining to do.

Just before the game started, I heard security letting Jazz into my house...well I suppose mansion would be more appropriate.

"Hey Edward!" I heard him call.

"in the living room" I answered. I heard him walk towards the kitchen and help himself before he appeared in the room.

"hey man" he greeted and his slumped down next to me on the couch, beer in hand.

"oh hey" I answered with a tone. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question. "I just got a phone call. Apparently I'm appearing on 'Whitlock' tomorrow night." I simply stated.

"yeah...so?" he shrugged.

"yeah...you didn't tell me. What's up. Why were you hiding this from me? What are you up to?"

"damn, you ask a lot of question's Cullen" he chuckled. "okay, I was confirmed today, so I suppose I can tell you..." he trailed off, his smug smile still in place.

"go on" I urged.

"Bella Swan's appearing as well" and my whole world stopped. Her name was enough to make my heart beat erratically and my palms sweat. I'd only seen Bella Swan once since high school graduation ceremony, and that was a complete disaster.

"w-what?" I stuttered. Yes, this girl makes Hollywood's heart throb stutter.

"I know it's awesome right? But, not only is she appearing, but she's performing too." he replied.

I cleared my throat in order to stay composed "how did you manage that?"

"well, I've been asking the guys to get her on the show forever, but 'cos she's been on tour, I've had to wait. Mike rang last night, and her manager answered, she started yelling at him about how Bella's just got back off tour and we should stop hounding her, and then the next thing he knows he's talking to Bella herself, and _she's _apologising for her manager's behaviour, she says she'd love to come on the show, and she'll even sing an exclusive of her new single, to make up for her manager's attitude. I tell ya...more celebs should be like her. And my Alice just love's her and can't wait to see her again. She so excited to do her make up for the show..." he prattled on and on, but I was in my Bella induced coma state.

Everyone has 'the one who got away' well Bella Swan's mine...sort of. We were high school together, and it was a known fact she had a crush on me, a fact I was teased about. And truth be told, I liked Bella too. But...I was young and new to the area, I just wanted to fit in, so when I saw Bella being teased I kept my distance from her. I avoided her at all cost, because I didn't want to be associated. And the thought makes me sick to my stomach now.

Bella never got teased about her clothes or her hair or her work ethic, no Bella got teased because of her aspirations in life. Her dreams. Her goals.

She got teased about the fact she spent her breaks or her lunches in the gym dancing or in the auditorium singing. She got teased because she only had two friends, one of whom was my big sister.

The first time I met Bella, was the day after my family and myself moved to the sleepy town of Forks, Washington, from our home in Chicago. Charlie Swan the town's police officer and Renee Swan had invited us over for dinner. My parents forced me to go...

_we walked up the driveway of the small, two story house, and I huffed, being here was not on my list of what I wanted to do. I'm a sixteen year old boy, I have other things, I'd rather be doing. _

_My mother knocks on the door, and I release another sigh. _

_My father gives me a stern look that clearly says 'shut the hell up, boy'. _

_The door is opened by Renee, and she greats my family as every hostess should. Charlie appears out of no where and offers us drinks. We're all sat in the lounge, and I'm fiddling with the hem of my shirt when the door opens. I look up and see..._

_the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. Her long, rich, chocolate hair was pulled into an expertly styled pony tail, her long, lean body was dressed in skinny jeans, and a simple purple tee. She was dressed so casually, and she looked up in surprise at my families presence. _

"_oh Bella" Renee laughed "I forgot to tell you. These are the Cullen's. They're staying for dinner. Now go get dressed" she ordered, and I wanted to shield this angel from her mother's harsh orders._

"_no, please not on our account" my mother intervened "please come and sit. Talk with us Isabella" _

_Isabella looked very shy, as she sat in an unoccupied seat in the room, heat covering her face, in this beautiful blush_

"_It's lovely to meet you Isabella" my mother, tried to make conversation._

"_it's Bella." she replied in a timid voice "and it's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen" she all but whispered._

"_please dear, call me Esme, and this is Carlisle my husband, and Edward our son and Alice our daughter. Actually..." she trailed off, looking between the three of us "you three look about the same age. How old are you, Bella?"_

"_16" she mumbled _

"_oh, so's my Edward. You'll be in the same grade at school. And Alice's seventeen, so she'll be one year above you" she laughed seemingly happy with her founding out's. My father just chuckled at her and shook his head._

"_So Bella?" my father asked. I could tell Isabella didn't like all the attention that was being forced on her, but she smiled at my dad anyway "what do you want to be when your older?" he inquired. _

_I heard Renee release a loud sigh before Isabella spoke "I want to be a singer" she stated simply, and my family were stunned at her chosen career path. This quiet girl wanted to be a singer? I would have thought I was a joke if Renee and Charlie hadn't looked so embarrassed by her admittance. _

"_Bella, go make the salad for me" Renee ordered._

"_but were not having..."_

"_go make it!" she yelled. And Isabella quickly left the room, her head low and her face flushed._

"_I'm sorry about that" Renee stated. I presumed she meant by her outburst, but I realised I was wrong when she carried on talking "she's had this stupid fantasy in her head since she was a child. I mean, we encouraged it when she was young, because she does have a good voice, but that life's never going to happen for my Bella, and the sooner she gets a realistic dream the better"_

Even her parents didn't believe in her, not to mention the kid's at school. Those kid's were down right cruel to her, when all Bella was...was brave. I never told anyone that I wanted to be an actor, not until college, and even then it was only my family that knew, whilst Bella would tell anyone who asked. The kid's at school wouldn't laugh behind her back though. No, they laughed to her face. Made fun of her. Told her she was delusional.

Well, she's the one laughing now. Actually she's the one that's been laughing since she was eighteen years old, and became America's sweet heart. The countries pop princess, where she's stayed for seven years. Every one of her albums has been an international success, and not one of them not making it to _any_ music chart. She's one of the most successful recording artists in the world.

I'll never forget the day the school found out about Bella making it big. She'd been missing from school for almost a month, and with finals and everything it was unusual for Bella, a straight A student to be missing. Not that many people noticed. But I did. Because I loved watching her. Sometimes I'd watch her dance in the gym, or sing in the auditorium, she really was an amazing singer _and_ dancer. I was obsessed with this girl, and yet my need to be popular fuelled my desire to leave her alone.

Anyway, once people began noticing she was missing, even Alice and Angela didn't know where she was, or so they said, and rumours began. The most believed rumour was the she'd contracted some unknown, foreign disease that was incurable. Other's were crueller rumours, such as, she'd had a reality check and was too embarrassed to show her face.

But when I got to school that morning, I was filled with pride and...yeah I was smug. Because, although I never voiced it, I always knew she'd make it big. And that day, the school was in uproar...

"_hey dude" Mike yelled as I was getting out of my silver Volvo. _

"_hey Mike" I greeted. Truth be told, I didn't like Mike Newton, he was an ass. As we began walking, I looked, as I always do, at the spot the Bella's truck usually occupied, and was unsurprised to find it empty, but my heart still plummeted._

"_did ya listen to Billboard hot 100 last night?" Newton asked, and I really felt like hitting the dick. _

"_why would I listen to that shit?" I shrugged._

"_yeah, yeah" he agreed "well I don't usually, but you know...my sister..." yeah, he has no sister "erm..anyway, you won't believe who's number one"_

"_Newton, I really don't care if Britney Spears made it to number one or not" I laughed at him._

"_yeah, me neither, but erm...it wasn't her it was..." he trailed off._

"_does this conversation have a point?" I growled. I really wasn't in the mood for Newton._

"_yeah, course. Well I heard the name...and well I thought it was a joke...or something, so I searched it on youtube and...well..."_

"_what is it Newton, spit it out"_

_he huffed, grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He typed a few things into it and threw it at him, along with his headphones. "just watch this" he mumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment._

_I placed the ear pieced in, and pressed play on the screen. Th video took a moment to load, but when it did, I couldn't believe it. _

_It was her. She was dancing...and singing._

Everybody tells me that

it's so hard to make it,

it's so hard to break it,

there's no way to fake it,

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,

I shouldn't believe in

the dreams that I'm dreaming.

_Oh my God, she was glorious. She wasn't wearing her usually old jeans and hoodie, and her hair wasn't pulled up into it's usual pony tail. She'd been styled and primped to perfection. It took me a few moments to realise where the video took place. Where she was dancing. It was Forks High. _

_She was in different classrooms, dancing in the cafeteria, sitting in Mr. Banner's chair with her feet on the desk, dancing _on _the principle's desk. She was basically giving everyone the finger and laughing at how wrong they were. And I was so _proud_. _

I hear it everyday,

I hear it all the time,

I'm never to amount to much,

but they're never gonna change my mind

no

tell me, tell me, tell me,

something I don't know

something I don't know

tell me, tell me, tell me,

something I don't know

something I don't know

_towards the end of the video, she further proved my observation that the video was shot at our school, as she, and a group of other dancers, were all dancing in complete sync, outside, next to the 'welcome to Fork's high school' sign. It was raining, and she was all wet, and yes that fulfilled me with a lot of fantasies._

_When it ended, I stood there, in the parking lot, just staring at the blank screen of Newton's phone. It wasn't until I heard his throat clear that I looked up._

"_this made number one?" I asked, still stunned, as I handed his phone back to him._

"_umm...yeah?" he mumbled._

_And with that I left him stood there, and walked into school. Everyone was alive with excitement. All about Bella. People were waving phone's around, and other's were telling stories of themselves and Bella. Whilst my sister and Angela were both sporting tee shirts, with Bella's face on and the slogan 'tell me something I don't know' which were both signed y Bella. Not to mention they were both wearing the smuggest smiles possible._

_I knew Alice knew where Bella had gone. _

_After second period, the whole school got called to assembly. Everyone was sat, crushed against each other, waiting to hear what this impromptu assembly is about. The chatter was loud and it was all about her. I just wanted them all the shut the hell up. It was like, now she's proven herself, she's allowed to be their friend. Like they were doing _her_ a favour. If Bella Swan actually did come back here, I wouldn't blame her for spitting in everyone's faces because that's what they all deserved. And the morons couldn't even tell that the lyrics were about them. They couldn't tell she was actually giving them the proverbial finger. _

"_okay, okay, settle down, I'll keep this short as I'm sure you all want to get back to class.." Principle Cope got on stage. She adjusted her suit jacket before she began speaking again._

"_now I'm sure that everyone of you has heard about Bella Swan this morning, and if you haven't I'm sure your peers will fill you in, however I have been informed of something and thought it best I warn you all before that happens. In three weeks the senior class will be having their graduation ceremony, and as your all aware Bella Swan is a senior too. She is finishing high school online as, at the moment she is in Los Angeles. But she will be coming to the ceremony, and I expect that you all treat her exactly the same, and don't embarrass yourself or the school. That is all, please go back to your lessons' _

"dude are you even listening to me?" Jasper brought me out of my musings.

"yeah yeah sure. My sister wants to do Bella's hair" I shrugged, taking a drink of beer.

Jasper just laughed at my clearly flustered state, and shook his head.

"as I was saying..." he continued, giving me a pointed look "don't act like a dick, like you did last time" he began laughing at the memory, whilst I winced.

I bumped into her at a party that we'd both been invited to. I was actually flustered and nervous to be talking to her that I stuttered, and couldn't make eye contact, to the most beautiful girl in America as she spoke to me. She eventually got mad, and yelled at me for making fun of how she acted in high school, and stomped off. I wasn't making fun of her, but looking back, I was acting like how Bella was. Stutter and not making full sentences, fidgeting whilst I spoke. And I kicked myself for acting that way.

Yeah, seeing Bella Swan again, I was really going to have to pull my act together if I want to woo her. And now that there's a chance at getting Bella, I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers yet again.

**So, tonight live with Jasper Whitlock, will be in the next chapter, as will what happened at graduation. The song is Selena Gomez and the Scene 'tell me something I don't know' and I thought it fit. I was listening to her songs whilst writing, so I may make Bella sing more in later chapters...who knows. Anyway please review! And let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Star Was Born.**

**a/n: I know you've been waiting like a lifetime for this, and i'm really sorry it's taken sooooo long. But don't worry, this will be getting updated more often now...hopefully! **

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

After spending the day relaxing, Alec arrives at 6.30pm to take me to the studio where Jasper's show is filmed live. Emmett, my bodyguard is already seated in the car. Normally live shows scare the hell outta me, but 'cos it's Jasper's and I've been the guest more times then I can remember I'm feeling fine about it.

My nerves are coming from the fact that I'll be seeing Isabella Swan tonight. Whenever I'm within ten feet of the girl my foot just seems to jump into my mouth and I can't remove it.

No one would imagine that I'm a worldwide superstar that has girls lining the street to just to meet me. One smile from _her _and I'm done.

The other reason I'm nervous is that I'll be appearing with Tanya Starr and Jacob Black on the show tonight. Jacob's an ass who this the whole world revolves around him, and Tanya likes playing up to the camera and pretending that we're dating or in love or some shit.

I actually blame the Denali filming production for the one. On screen, my character and Tanya's are madly in love and although the movie is a detective series the sub plot is a love story, so the company filming and paying the funding for the movie, thought that it would be a great idea if we're seen together a lot and when asked we don't deny or confirm.

And the strange thing is, the press go wild. People are dying to know the truth and for some reason think that by seeing the movie will give them the answer. This in turn makes Denali film productions more and more money, and Tanya and I bigger and bigger stars.

I'd don't really care about that and I'll be glad when the last instalment of the series comes to cinema's, which will be in about two weeks. After that, I can finally be able to admit to the world that I have no romantic feelings towards Tanya Starr. Never have, and never will.

The show airs at 9pm, but Alice will be Alice and because she does hair, make up and clothing for the show she decided the time and we just better be there.

Once we arrive, Seth pulls up at the back door for me to sneak through. I can hear the chatter of people coming from the front of the building and I know that people are already waiting to be seated for tonight's show.

"Thanks, man" I yell as Em and I begin a quick walk into the building. Making my usual route towards the dressing rooms, I fiddle with my phone making sure it's on silent. There's nothing more embarrassing hen your phone going off in the middle of an interview. And know Jasper, the ass would probably make me read it aloud.

As I enter the room labelled 'Hair and Make up' I see Tanya sat in a high seat in front of a mirror brushing her long blond and brittle hair. Jacob's lounging on the sofa eating chips from a bowl and reading a magazine.

"hey" I mutter, taking my jacket off. Emmett stands by the door, as usual.

"hi baby" Tanya giggles, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tanya" I sighed "how many times? It's for the camera's only. Don't make things weird here"

"sorry" she snapped "eugh! Where the hell is the make up person. I need to make sure I look good"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" I reasoned before going to sit on the other sofa, directly opposite Jacob's.

"oh Edward. Didn't know you were here man" I notice he was reading a teenage magazine with him on the front cover. _Typical._

"yeah I'm here" I replied sarcastically. He snapped his magazine closed, and jumps into a sitting position.

"did you hear who's here? Only Bella fucking Swan. Dude, that chick is so hot it should be fucking illegal"

I can feel the rage and jealousy gripping me from within. He shouldn't be looking at her like that! She's mine. Well hopefully she soon will be.

Before I can retaliate, Jasper enters the room.

"hey guys, Alice is running a little late...erm we're fine timing wise so don't worry about anything. She should be here soon"

"don't you have people to come and do this kinda thing for you?" Tanya asks. I roll my eyes. Jasper likes to talk to the guest before they appear and the only way to really do that is during make up.

After Jasper explains just that to her, she has a perplexed look on her face as though she still doesn't get it. Ignoring her, I stand grab Jasper by the arm and pull him out of the room.

"what's wrong with Alice?" I know some thing's up, Alice is never late.

He sighs and looks to the ground. "she's been excited all week for Bella coming. No actually she's been excited ever since I told her I'm gonna try and get her on the show. All she wants is to catch up with her old best friend whilst doing her hair and make up" he shook his slowly.

"yeah. So, what's the problem?"

"the problem is, that Bella's people made sure when we booked her she'd have her own private room so she could warm up for her performance and shit. Only there this huge mother fucker on the door, won't let Alice past, says that Bella has someone doing all her make up and whatever for her. So Alice say that they're friends and asks if she can go and see Bella. Big guy say no. Alice start arguing...I mean, you know your sister, she's so fucking loud, that bitchy manager comes out, says the Alice needs to leave now or Bella ain't gonna perform, Alice literally begs her just to tell Bella she's there, and the bitchy manager won't even do that. She in the toilet's crying. I really dunno what to do"

"oh shit" I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck "well, can't you tell Bella? When you go in and prep her about the interview?"

he sighed again "I've already done the prep. Alice fucking asked me not to say anything 'cos she wanted it to be a surprise. If I'd only known.." he groaned.

Although I felt bad for my sister, a part of me was thinking she was over reacting just a little. I mean, Jasper or I can tell her after the show, and then she can see her again. But another part of me remembers how much Alice misses Bella. They had hardly seen each other since high school, and although they tried to keep in touch, but due to Bella's extremely busy schedule she just couldn't keep up with everything. Something I understand completely.

"But..." Jasper started, grin on his face "you won't believe this man, but she said I could ask her anything! Anything, man. Even all that shit with that James guy"

an involuntary growl slipped from me just as his name was uttered. James Hunter and Bella dated for a couple months, and I'm sure most guys would agree with me, during those months he was the luckiest mother fucker on the planet. But he fucked up and it was splashed all over the papers about how he'd not only cheated on Bella with one girl...no, there were five.

My heart broke for Bella, as her heartbreak was sold world wide, and her face was seen as she tried not to cry and keep her dignity with swarms of paparazzi around.

"that jackass" slips from my lips. Jasper smirks, he'd heard me call James every name under the sun, even before we'd learnt of his sleazy cheating ways.

"why does she want to talk about _him_?" I asked, bewildered.

"Edward" he sighed _again_, and rolled his eyes "you saw those articles, she wants everyone to know she's over him" he shrugged.

"EDWARD" Alice yelled, as she appeared from the other side of the corridor.

"yeah?"

"stop gossiping like an old woman, and get in the chair. Your up first"

XXX

It's now 8.55 and Jasper's show will be starting in five minutes. Jacob and I are dressed similarly in suites and ties. Nothing too fancy. Tanya, however is wearing a barely there bright pink dress, that _just _covers her ass ans tits. But if she moves too much, something gonna slip out..._just saying._ Her hair has been curled within and inch of it's life, and now she looks sort of like a poodle.

The stage has been set up, the live audience seated and Jasper on stage. Jacob, Tanya and I are currently in a hallway, waiting to enter the studio and go up on stage after announced. Being here two and a half hours, I'd still not seen Isabella.

"quiet on set please!" a voice yelled and the audience hushed. "we're live in 3..2...-"

"Good evening, you're watching _Tonight live _with me, your host, Jasper Whitlock" the audience cheered and whistled for a few moments, before somewhat settling down.

"okay...so as I'm sure your aware tonight's guests are the stars of the very popular '_Cliffshaw_' movies, so let's get 'em out here. Here's Edward Cullen, Tanya Starr and Jacob Black."

the screams that came from the audience were deafening, and as we passed by the audience members with the aisle seats, I tried to touch as many awaiting hands as possible.

The screams seemed to only get louder as we walked up on stage and did the phoney greeting when you shake the presenters hand.

After we'd all been seated on the large purple sofa, the audience finally settle down and listen.

"that's some kinda reaction" Jasper chuckled "do you ever get use to something like that?"

"no not really. It seems to get more and more crazy every time I step out the front door" I answer, it seems natural to answer his questions that I didn't even think about the other sat on the sofa with me.

"so..." he started "the new '_Cliffshaw_' movies is coming out, one week today. That's Friday 28th guys. Can you tell us a little about the movie?"

this time I wait for one of them to speak and when neither do, I jump in.

"well, if you've been following the movies from the beginning, you'll know that each movie, Cliffshaw and Emily are fighting for their love, and with each case he has to solve they're finding it harder and harder, with her always getting in the firing line, so the speak. This film picks up straight from the last one, where it was left on a huge cliffhanger when Cliffshaw asked Emily to marry him."

"yeah, it was kinda mean to leave it at such a huge moment. I felt a little robbed" Jasper chuckled "so...Jacob, what's your character's part in this movie, particularly?"

"well throughout the previous movies, Max has always been a little mysterious but always assumed to be the good guy, 'cos he's Cliffshaw's right hand man. Well this movie he really comes into his own, and we get to see the 'real' side of him."

"was it hard to get into the character. To change the way you played him?"

"it was actually. I mean, I spent the last four years, trying to perfect this mysterious, aloof character and now he's not that way any more and I have to act in a completely different way. It's kinda like I'm playing a different role" he chuckled.

"and Tanya?" Jasper goes on "Looking lovely tonight" he lied as she winks in return "what about your character?" I try not to laugh, but I can't stop the smile breaking loose on my lips. Tanya is notably bad during interviews. She can never think of anything to say, and always ends up coming up with random stupid answers.

"erm..." she giggles nervously "well Emily is...like, in love with Cliffshaw, and she's really...erm...kinda happy in the movie" she smiles.

"also..." I jump in. 'cos lets face it, the author of the worldwide best-selling books is not gonna be happy with that shitty answer that wasn't even correct. "I think Emily's very torn in the movie. Whether to follow her head and leave Cliffshaw or follow her heart and marry him, trusting him when he says he'll protect her from everything"

"yeah, yeah, yeah" Tanya agreed, nodding her head furiously. "I was totally gonna say that before you cut me off, Eddie-poo"

the camera got a lovely shot of me rolling my eyes at her idiocy.

"so...what's happening after the movie, Edward? This is the last in the series, surly you must have something coming up?"

"actually I do. I can't really say much about it just yet, but I can tell you that, it's based on the book '_how to catch a night flyer' _it's a romantic comedy and we should be starting filming in a few months" I smiled at him.

"oh come on, man. Give us more that that!" he whined making the audience laugh "who are you staring with?"

"actually the female lead hasn't been cast yet. So if your a budding female actress get yourself an audition, you never know" I chuckled. The company aren't gonna like me saying that, but it's not like I gave an address out.

"Oh Eddie, I could totally do that role!" Tanya gushed.

"actually I've read the book" Jacob intercept "the lead is brunette"

"damn" Tanya mutters, but her mic picks it up "I'd look hideous as a brunette"

Jasper chuckled before turning towards the camera. "we're gonna be talking to the cast of '_Cliffshaw' _again in a few moments, but I actually have a unscheduled surprise for our viewers. Back off her world wide tour, where she filled arena after arena, it's the five time Grammy winning, and one of the most successful recording artists in the world...Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my absolute honour to introduce to you, for a first on _'Whitlock' _it's Bella Swan!"

the screams and shouts from the audience were double what all three of us had received, but I barely noticed. My eyes were trained on the stage that still had not lit up yet, knowing I would see her beautiful form any minute now.

Music began, but the stage was still dark, it wasn't until she began singing that I finally saw her.

_'I keep taking, taking you back,_

_but I don't know why I do,_

_you keep breaking, breaking me down,_

_so I'll find somebody knew,_

_aright._

On stage was not just Isabella Swan...no, it was like all my fucking Christmas' had come at once. On stage were five Isabella Swan's. Each as beautiful and magnificent as the last. Each one wore a different outfit, but the real Bella was by far the most stunning. The only reason I knew which one was the real one was because I could see the wires on her mic running from her ear to her mouth, and her red lips were moving as she sang.

The other Isabella's were all computer generated images taken of her. It was an amazing idea because they look as though they're her backing dancers. Her and the computer images are all dancing in sync as she sings.

_I don't wanna feel I'm buried alive,_

_and now your begging me to see you tonight._

_It's funny how easy you can mess me up,_

_now look how easy I got you_

_outta my head, outta my head,_

_say goodbye,_

_somebody's gonna get you,_

_outta my head, outta my head,_

_and tonight,_

_I'm doing what I want to,_

_you made the biggest mistake,_

_and now I'm gonna get you way,_

_outta my head, outta my head_

_say goodbye_

_somebody's gonna get you._

Her lyrics, although are obviously about her ex, they words she's saying and the way she looks tonight, makes me so proud of her.

Her voice is just as beautiful and mesmerising as I remembered. And the audience wash away. As does everything else apart from her.

She's wearing a white dress that travels down to her knees. The top part is tight against her beautiful breast and the skirt is floaty and fans outwards when she spins round. The white on her dress contrasts magically with her plump red lips. Her auburn hair is lightly curled and left to fall down her back. She's wearing red heels that match her lips. She looks amazing.

The computer Bella's soon vanished and she was alone on stage, before a few 'real' dancers joined her.

_I kept taking  
>Taking the blame<br>And it's soring me up inside  
>So defeated, losing my self<br>But you'll never make me cry again  
>Remember you and I didn't want things to end<br>And now your tasting all the pain I was in._

_It's funny how easy you can mess me up  
>Now look how easy I get you<em>

_Outta me head, outta my head  
>Say goodbye<em>

Just like the first song she'd ever released her lyrics ring truth throughout, and it's no wonder that this girl has become such a big artist. She's amazing because she puts heart and sole into everything.

Once she finishes the song, I don't even think twice before standing up and clapping with the audience. Luckily Tanya and Jacob follow my lead and stand too. Jasper's making his way across the studio to greet her. After he welcome her, he grabs her hand, lifts it up and yells.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Bella Swan!" and the screaming and yelling increases if at all possible.

"we'll be right back, talking with Bella and the cast of '_Cliffshaw'_ after this break. Don't go anywhere"

After the camera guys, yell were off the air, Tanya all but screams for someone to fix her make up, Jacob runs off for a piss and I'm left staring in utter fascination as Bella Swan doesn't take a break. No so walks into the audience and begins signing autographs and taking pictures.

I decide to take a leap outta her book, and follow suite. Although I enjoy interacting with the fans, the crazy grabbers can be scary and I was tankful when it was yelled that we're going back on air, and everyone needed to be back on stage.

Jesus Christ, Bella's sat right next to me, the closest seat to Jazz, and naturally the best for the camera to look at.

"Welcome Back, you're watching _'Tonight Live' _with me Jasper Whitlock. If you weren't with us before the break, you missed me catching up with the cast of the '_Cliffshaw' _movies, and you also missed, Miss Bella Swan giving '_Whitlock' _it's very first live performance, of her new single. Welcome Bella, thanks for coming. I know you've just finished your world wide tour, and you've literally got here a few hours ago"

she giggles lightly and it's beautiful "thanks for having me. And giving my the honour of being the first live performer on the show"

Jasper chuckled at her "Bella, let's talk about your girls again, they are amazing"

"JASPER!" I yelled utterly outraged. How dare he? On live T.V.

"what?" he asks.

"don't talk about Bella's... _breasts _on live T.V" I hiss the word.

At this point the audience burst into laughter and Jacob Black's words ring loud and understanding washes over me,

"Cullen, you dirty minded dog, he was talking about the computerized dancers of herself" he spluttered, laughing hysterically.

Oh!

oh shit, I've fucked up with her already!

I can just see the headlines now

**a/n: so...what do you think? Any ideas of good headlines for Edward's mistakes. I might use a few if there's any good 'ens.**

**The song was Lenona Lewis 'Outta My Head' I though it fit. I highly recommend you listen to it, it's great. **

**Please review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
